


She Makes My Day

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Love Those Weasleys! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Weasley waxes poetical about his feelings for Molly as only a wizard boy can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Makes My Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: She Makes My Day  
> Character[s]: Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett  
> Rating: Very, very G  
> Challenge: Songfics
> 
> Author's Notes:  
>  lyrics from "She Makes My Day" by Robert Palmer...because I haven't written a "Love Those Weasleys!" drabble in a while, and because I am a huge, immense hopeless romantic. Amo adura translates roughly as Latin for "love set afire". I figure the twins picked up their skill with fire and flames somewhere, neh?

I feel so lucky loving her. 

Arthur knew it was love. It could be nothing else. The flames of her hair stole his breath. The sparkle of her eyes made him lightheaded. If love was a flame, he'd willingly burn.

I'll never be lonely now I know her. She fills my heart with joy. She makes my day. She just has to smile to blow my cares away. She just has to touch my hand to make me stay. 

He wished he could tell her. And then it occurred to him -- he could. 

He raised his wand and shouted, "AMO ADURA!" 

The blazing heart lit the sky over Hogwarts until midnight.

Molly was the envy of the girls for weeks.


End file.
